User blog:JWarrior89/Season 3 Episode 3: Starkiller vs Darth Revan
Starkiller: '''Darth Vader's secret apprentice, who eventually betrayed him and helped form the Rebel Alliance... '''Darth Revan: The legendary Jedi Knight who fell to the Dark Side of the Force, only to return to the Light Side and save the galaxy from the Sith... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? For more information, click on the following links: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galen_Marek http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Revan X-Factors 89 Mastery of the Force ''97 '''EDGE: Darth Revan'. Starkiller was skilled in the Force, but his experience was almost excusively in the Dark Side. Darth Revan, on the other hand, was able to master both Light and Dark Sides of the Force. 95 Lightsaber Combat 95 EDGE: Even. Both Starkiller and Darth Revan were some of the most skilled lightsaber duelists of their time, able to take on the most powerful opponents, and often utilizing the Force to enhance their abilities. 87 Strategy ''97 '''EDGE: Darth Revan'. Starkiller was highly adept in combat, able to recognize his opponent's lightsaber techniques and counter with randomized, unpredictable saber attacks of his own, mixed with quick Force attacks. Darth Revan, however, was legendary for his combat strategies. His tactical skills routed the Mandalorians in the Mandalorian Wars, almost single-handedly saving the Republic. When he turned to the Dark Side, he would have likely conquered the galaxy if Malak hadn't turned on him. He was also skilled in predicting his opponents moves with his advanced precognition. 85 Experience 96 EDGE: Darth Revan. Starkiller spent most of his young life training under Vader, only recently being sent on official missions. Not to mention he converted to the Light Side, and died, shortly after. Darth Revan, on the other hand, recieved full training in the Jedi arts from a young age , fought in at least two full-scale wars, and journeyed deep into the Sith Empire itself in an attempt to kill its Emperor. Expert Opinion: Starkiller (So-Pro Warrior) Starkiller a.k.a. Galen Marek has this battle with ease. While he may not be a good strategist or any of that other stuff there is one thing he is good at. That is being literally a ONE MAN ARMY! Starkiller has faced off against hundreds if not thousands of Stormtroopers, Natives of Felucia and Raxus Prime and take on the gigantic Junk golems and more. He has survived against Jedi that are equally as powerful as Revan such as the Jedi Master Shakk Ti and even taking on and defeating Darth Vader and the Emperor by himself. Reven received help most of the time from his allies where as the only allies for Galen were Juno his pilot and Proxy and they didn't fight by his side at all only assisting him in his training and getting to planets to assassinate the remains of the Jedi Order. He has even been able to defeat hundreds of Rancor, Imperial AT-ST, and other types of Imperial Walkers and even defeated a Sarlacc Pit that had assistance from Jedi Master Shakk Ti and the natives of Felucia. The odds were literally against him as it was him against the Galaxy and he still prevailed over his missions with ease. Starkiller has gotten out of tough situations every single time even using the force to bring down a STAR DESTROYER! something that not even Revan has been able to do with the force. Starkiller has been able to take down millions of his foes by himself and is a one man army as NO ONE! Not even the Mighty Empire or Emperor could take this guy down. Not to mention he was just a Apprentice on the Dark Side and he was being put up against MASTERS of the Jedi Order and even they weren't enough to beat him even when they had assistance from their allies. He killed millions of enemies, defeated 5 Powerdul Jedi/Sith even though he was a apprentice and brought together the Rebellion that would save the Galaxy after years of torment from the Empire, and even used his foes force to his advantage such as when they threw something at him he would either use it to his advantage as a elevation to reach them or just throw it back at them and while they are either using the force to stop that object in mid air or while they were recovering from the blow he would just follow up with a quick dash and strike from his Lightsaber. Starkiller gets this battle with ease. Expert Opinion: Darth Revan (Warl0rd13) This should be an easy win for Revan, why? Because he is a far better stratigiest, he pretty single handedly saved the Rebublic from destuction at the hands of the Mandalorians and the only reason he didn't take the Rebublic when he went to the darkside was Malak's betrayal and he took his revenge soon after and slayed his former apprentice, who at the time was the most powerful of the known Sith lords, and he fought other very powerful foes including Terentatek( two at once at one point) and even the Emperor of the Sith, THE TRUE SITH. He also had far better training as he was taught by some of the greatest Jedi and even some Sith ever known while Starkiller was only trained by Darth Vader who lost a considereble amount of his connection to the force when he became a cyborg and Starkiller is also very undisciplined and wont think of a way to fight Revan like his foe will, Revan will easily find ways to counter the far too aggressive attacks that Starkiller will try to fight him with, but perhaps the best advantedge Revan has is his ability to both heal himself and drain life from Starkiller, this along with his superior mastery of the force will grant the Revanchist a very easy victory. Voting is closed; no more votes will be counted. Battle Korriban, 2 BBY In the skies above Korriban, the Rogue Shadow descended from orbit, approaching the Valley of the Dark Lords. At the controls, pilot Juno Eclipse glanced nervously to her side. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said, "What could Vader possibly want you to come here for?" In the seat next to her, Starkiller didn't look at her, but instead stared out the viewport. "Vader doesn't know about this," he replied, after a few moments, "this is personal." "Personal?" Juno said, perplexed, "What are you talking about?" "Its... just something I have to do," Starkiller said, "nothing you need to concern yourself with." Juno opened her mouth to respond, but sensing she wasn't about to get any more out of him, closed it and turned her attention back to the controlls. Starkiller let out a quiet sigh; he couldn't tell her what he was up to. How could she understand? For the last few days, he had been plagued by strange dreams. He could never remember what they were about once he awoke, but one image always remained in his mind; a cloaked man, his face obscured by his hood, with a lightsaber in his hand. The image was unclear, but in all his travels, there had been only one instance where he had seen someone matching that description; a hologram of his father he discovered on Kashyyyk a short time ago. Whenever he took time to reflect on these dreams, he always felt the same sensation; it was if the Force itself was calling him to Korriban. He didn't know how his father was connected to that place, but he had to find out. "Hold on, we're about to land." Juno said. Korriban, 3,958 BBY Outside of the Sith Tomb, Darth Revan paced back and forth, occasionally stopping for a moment to stare at the enormous doors. A short distance away, Darth Malak stood perfectly still, observing his master. "The Dark Side is strong within this tomb," he said, almost reveling in the sensation, "its beyond anything I have ever imagined!" Revan said nothing, but continued pacing. "Master, is this wise?" Malak asked, somewhat apprehensively, "I know we're seeking out ways to crush the Republic, but this... this is different." Revan stopped pacing, and turned to face the doors. "There is something... powerful... within that tomb," Malak continued, "Whatever it is rivals even your vast power. If you pass through those doors, you may never come back." Revan turned to face Malak. "That is why I must go in," he said, "You know as well as I the Code of the Sith." "The strongest must lead." Malak replied. "Exactly," Revan said, "If there is someone, or something, here that rivals my strength, I must defeat it. If I do not, I am unfit to rule." He turned back to the doors. "Remain here until I return." he said. "And if you do not?" Malak asked. Revan didn't answer, but proceeded forward into the tomb. Korriban, 2 BBY Starkiller proceeded cautiously through the halls of the tomb. His hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber; something about this tomb didn't feel right. It felt warped, unnatural, something beyond even the Dark Side itself. "Juno, can you read me?" he spoke into his communicator. However, there was no response. The tomb must be jamming his signal, meaning he would be unable to radio Juno for evac if things went wrong. A slight tinge of fear swept over him, but he almost immediately forced it from his mind; he was a Sith, he was not a slave to fear. Eventually, he came across an enormous door, covered in strange symbols he had never seen before. As he reached his hand towards it, the symbols began to glow, and a strange feeling swept over him. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. When it faded, Starkiller opened his eyes; the door was gone. Before him stretched an enormous hallway. At the other end stood a cloaked man... the same man from his dreams. "Father?" Starkiller asked. He took a step forward, but suddenly stopped. Now that he finally had a good look at this man, he knew one thing for a fact; this was not his father. His father was a Jedi, yet the Dark Side eminated from this man like nothing he had ever felt before. Also, his cloak was black, and his face was obscured by a mask. Starkiller activated his lightsaber. Darth Revan pulled out his own lightsaber and activated it as well. So this boy was the powerful source of Dark Side energy he had felt. He certainly wasn't expecting to be facing someone so young. It mattered not, however; he was a threat to his power, and would die accordingly. Starkiller leapt through the air at Revan, and their lightsabers met, illuminating the hallway in a blood-red light. The two engaged in furious lightsaber combat, with Starkiller on the offensive. He slashed at Revan's legs, but Revan deflected the blow, and the following attempt at his other leg, with swift strokes from his own lightsaber. Starkiller spun around, attempting to decapitate Revan, but Revan avoided the blow. The two Sith continued to slash at each other furiously, neither side giving ground. Suddenly, Starkiller lashed out with Force Blast, sending Revan flying back and slamming into a wall. Recovering, Revan fired back with a Force Blast of his own; however, Starkiller was able to resist the full force of the blast, only being pushed back several feet. With a furious yell, he unleashed a barrage of Force Lightining at Revan, who countered with his own lightning stream. The two lightning blasts met in the middle of the hallway, lighting up the room. For a while, both lightning streams were locked in a stalemate. Then, slowly, very slowly, Starkiller's lightning began pushing Revan's back. Behind his mask, Revan's eyes widened. Who was this boy? Thinking quickly, he reached out with his other hand and cast Force Whirlwind; Starkiller yelled in surprise as he was swept up in the vortex, slamming repeadedly into the walls. Taking advantage of this, Revan unleashed another barrage of lightining, and Starkiller cried out in pain as it scorched him, before slamming into the wall again. After a few moments, the vortex faded, and Starkiller fell to the ground. Revan approached him, lightsaber at the ready, but Starkiller rose to his knees fired another Force Blast so powerful, it blasted Revan through the wall. Starkiller quickly got to his feet and followed Revan through the hole, which led into a huge chamber with multiple levels. He glanced around; Revan was nowhere to be found. He held his lightsaber tightly and began searching. Hidden behind a support pillar on one of the upper levels, Revan watched Starkiller search for him. He had never encountered someone with so much raw power before; it would be difficult to take him in head-on combat. Thankfully, this warrior didn't seem to focus too much on strategy, instead relying on his power to overwhelm his opponents. This would be his downfall. Reaching out with the Force, Revan dislodged a chunk of debris from the ceiling behind Starkiller and threw it at him. Starkiller, sensing it, spun around and sliced the rock in half with his lightsaber. Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, Revan launched a stream of lightning at Starkiller. However, Starkiller turned and caught the blast with his hand. With his other hand, he threw his lightsaber at Revan, who was forced to cease his lightning barrage and leap out of the way of the blade, which instead sliced through a chunk of the support pillar before returning to its master's hand. Getting to his feet, Revan used the Force to grab the weakened pillar, break it off, and throw it at Starkiller. Starkiller, in turn, caught the pillar with the Force and threw it back at Revan. However, Revan lashed out with a powerful Force Blast, sending the pillar back. Starkiller, instead of trying to stop the pillar again, ran forward, leapt on top of it, and immediately jumped toward Revan, activating his lightsaber as he did so. Revan activated his lightsaber as Starkiller landed in front of him. Behind them, the pillar crashed into another support pillar, shattering it. A few chunks of debris broke from the ceiling and fell to the ground below. Starkiller leapt forward, attacking Revan with everything he had, Revan countering with his own lightsaber strikes. Suddenly, Starkiller spun around and slashed upward, knocking Revan's lightsaber out of the way. With his other hand, he lifted Revan with the Force, slammed him against the wall, then threw him to the floor below. As Revan lay on the floor, Starkiller leapt down to his level and slowly approached him. Revan struggled to get to his feet, but Starkiller placed a foot firmly on his chest and pinned him to the floor. Starkiller raised his lightsaber, about to deliver the killing blow, but Revan suddenly reached out with the Force, causing large chunks of the weakened ceiling to collapse. Starkiller looked up, and his momentary distraction allowed Revan to roll out of the way. Starkiller charged up a massive Force Blast, and with a yell, unleashed it, blasting the ceiling chunks away. He let out a relieved sigh... which quickly became a gasp of pain as a red lightsaber blade emerged from his chest. Revan withdrew his lightsaber from Starkiller's back, and the young Sith dropped to his knees. Revan calmly walked around to face Starkiller. For a moment, he looked into his eyes, filled with shock and... was it loss? Did this Sith actually have someone he cared about? Pathetic. Revan grabbed Starkiller by the throat and lifted him up. He placed his other hand above his face; a blood-red mist-like energy eminated from Starkiller's eyes and was absorbed into Revan's hand. With a twitch, the last of Starkiller's life energy was drained away by the Force. Revan dropped Starkiller's lifeless body to the floor. Without a word, he turned and began to walk away. WINNER: Darth Revan. Category:Blog posts